Changing Colours
by sultana x
Summary: Bill walks in on his best friend, Tonks, in the changing room. Two horny teenagers who totally have the hots for each other. Hormones run wild and passion ensues. Tonks and Bill get down and dirty. First part of a two-part oneshot.


**Changing Colours**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, there. This was just a little idea that I had the other day thanks to a request from a certain someone. **

**This is dedicated to Underage Lover, the coolest **_**illegal**_** flower around.**

**Love, Sultana. **

Bill grinned widely as he saw Tonks change out of her Quidditch robes. She had her back to him, and she still had no idea that he was in there with her.

Tonks was the only girl on the Quidditch team, so she had the changing room all to herself, she didn't even bother changing in the stalls.

He looked appreciatively at her naked back. He smirked when he saw the angel tattoo on her upper back. She'd already put on her jeans and was in the process of putting her bra on. It was bubblegum pink, matching her waist length hair perfectly.

Oh, God, how he'd hated that colour. He loved her hair in every single colour- with the exception of this bubblegum pink!

He didn't even know why he hated it. Tonks's pants dipped a little and he saw that she was wearing a thong exactly the same colour as the bra.

Whoa, Tonks was wearing a matching set of underwear. He felt his cock straining against his pants. He had no idea why the idea of Tonks in matching underwear got him so horny. Well, he sort of knew; she was totally hot.

Most guys fantasized about her and about her appearance changing. Hell, he couldn't start thinking like that; she was his best mate for God's sakes.

Before she put her shirt on, she turned to the mirror, which was, inconveniently, right behind him.

She turned and saw him. As soon as she saw him her cheeks turned a bright red, which he thought was irresistibly adorable. "I… ummm…" She really had no idea what to say. He grinned disarmingly at her.

"You really are very pretty, Tonks. Did you know that?"

Tonks rolled her eyes at him, embarrassment fading somewhat, "What do you want, Weasley?"

Bill actually didn't know. He was a little too transfixed staring at her perfect body. Her faded jeans were low riders and hugged her hips perfectly. Her stomach was perfect, flat with a little round peak. He almost longed to lick it…

WHOA! Where had that thought come from? He wasn't supposed to be thinking about Tonks like that, she was his best friend.

She had great breasts though; he'd always thought they were a little smaller. Maybe she changed their size sometimes, but he loved the size they were now. His expert eye slid over them, trying to assess their size.

They weren't too big and they weren't too small. They were either Cs or Ds, the perfect size for hands like his. Damn, he wanted to take one into his mouth and the other into his palm.

Shit, Bill was losing it; he couldn't think about Tonks like this, it was wrong.

He'd actually come in to congratulate her about her stellar performance that day.

"You did great today; by the way, that's what I came in here to say." He said huskily. Tonks was a little disappointed, she didn't know what she wanted to happen, just that she was a little disappointed that he was leaving.

She'd almost given him a concussion when she sent a Bludger flying his way. Bill had been surprised when she first tried out for the team. He'd thought that her clumsiness would have made her a terrible shooter, but it hadn't, not at all. She was one of the best Beaters he'd seen in a while.

"Bill…" She said slowly, as if not trusting herself to speak. "Stop staring at my tits, it's getting pretty weird. You look transfixed."

Bill snapped to attention and smiled sheepishly as he said, "Well, Tonks, I never knew you had bits like that. I always thought they were a little smaller."

Tonks blushed and reached for her wand. Gripping it firmly, she couldn't help noticing that her hands were shaking a little.

What the hell was wrong with her? She felt the traitorous dampness from between her legs. Why the hell did her body betray her like this?

Sure, Bill was totally gorgeous, but he was also her best friend and a HUGE player. She'd seen all the girls who got heartbroken when he dumped them and she didn't want to become one of them.

Still, it wasn't like she could blame them.

"Bill," She said, and she wished that her voice wasn't so high-pitched. Oh, fuck it, who cared? She needed Bill out of there fast, or she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.

"Yeah?" He answered her grinning.

Her hands were definitely shaking now. "Get out." Her voice was so low, so uncertain that Tonks would have ignored it too.

Bill grinned wickedly and walked up to her. "Why?" He asked her teasingly. "Since when have you ever been embarrassed of me?"

Tonks blushed an even deeper red and said, "Get out or I'll hex you." He was standing way too close to her. His chest was almost pressed to hers and he towered over her.

"Tonks…" He whispered softly into her ear. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" Tonks mutely shook her head. Not bothering about how she looked to him, all she needed to do was focus on her breathing.

Bill was genuinely shocked but very pleased. "Why?" He asked. "I'm sure lots of boys have asked you." Tonks was blushing more furiously than ever.

She looked up into his eyes and gave him a tentative smile. "Yeah, they've asked, but I've always said no."

Bill was much too curious. It wasn't normal for him to feel this curious over his best friend.

"And why have you said no to the lot of them?" He asked her. Tonks started looking around, at anywhere other than him and she whispered, barely audibly, "Because there's a special someone."

Bill couldn't help feeling upset. He'd had feelings for the clumsy, argumentative witch for a very long time. He'd just never admitted those feelings.

Bill didn't care who she liked, he really didn't even want to know. He was going to take matters into his own hands, she was looking far too ravishing and he secretly wanted her to like him. Not that it would ever happen though.

He leaned down to her and kissed her. His tongue entered her mouth and softly touched hers. She tried to pull away from his kiss but she couldn't, he held her too close to him.

He ran his tongue slowly along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth a little wider in protest. He took it as an opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Bill loved the way she tasted, she tasted like cinnamon. Tonks raised her hands to push him away but his chest was so hard, so muscled, that she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, her hands acted on their own, trailing over his hard abdomen, treacherously going lower and lower…

Tonks pulled herself up before she got too exploratory. She raked her nails over where Bill's nipples were, earning her a deep breath from Bill.

It was like she had broken the dam of restraint that he had. He pushed her hard against the lockers, probably bruising her back, and started kissing her as if his life depended on it.

Tonks thought it was really nice that her first kiss had come from her best friend and the guy she was secretly in love with.

Bill ran his hands down from her shoulders to her back to her lower back where they rested dangerously close to her pants. Tonks's restraint seemed to have blown up too; she slid her hands beneath Bill's shirt and pulled it off.

Bill groaned into her mouth in appreciation of the move.

Bill felt Tonks's face flush as his naked chest hit hers. The feel of hot skin on skin seemed to be turning her on. Bill couldn't feel any sympathy though; he was pretty sure that if he got any harder, he would actually blow up.

He slid his hands beneath her bra and softly tweaked her nipples. Bill had the pleasure of feeling them stiffen and tighten. She moaned into his mouth.

It was too much for Tonks, she was going to go crazy. She needed Bill, and soon. Bill put his leg between hers and she felt his thigh brush against her most intimate part. Tonks moaned again.

"Tonks, are you a virgin?" He asked when he stopped for a breath. He was expecting her to say yes, but he needed to ask just in case.

"Nope, I'm not." Bill looked at her incredulously. "You've never been kissed but you're not a virgin?" He asked, and then he paused, "I really don't want to know."

She grinned and kissed him. Her hands dropped to his pants, she started unbuttoning his jeans. When she was done, she whispered into his ear, "I wanted my first kiss to be special." Her hands brushed against his member and Bill knew that things couldn't get much better.

But he didn't like to be submissive; he liked to be a dominant, active member. No way was he not going to give Tonks the best time of her life. This time, he was going to do all the work. She could pay him back later.

In his gut, he knew that there was definitely going to be a next time.

Before they did anything, he wanted to drive Tonks wild with desire…

**Author's note: **

**This is a two part one-shot. I'll upload the next one as soon as I can. **

**I would greatly appreciate feedback!**

**Much love, Sultana**


End file.
